


Tales of a Cookie Maker

by GothMaureen, thehyperactivesammich



Series: The Sierra-Miranda 'verse [3]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: And Other Shenanigans, Cookies!, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments and perspectives of Sierra while she's working in DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a Cookie Maker

Not even sparing Tony a second glance, she headed for a secluded corner, pulling her phone out just as it buzzed.

She tried to breath properly. "Hello?"

"Sierra."

"Holy-is it three already?" She said, trying to play it cool. "I didn't even realize-you caught me in the middle of som-oh hang on," She pulled her phone from her ear, greeting a lawyer probie who walked by. She put the phone back to her ear. "K, I'm free now."

A chuckle sounded in her ear, and she felt her stomach flop. "You're so silly."

She smiled, trying to hold her squeal in. Knowing she couldn't, she pulled the phone from her ear, covered the mouthpiece, and squealed. Once the temptation dissolved, she put the phone back to her ear. "But that's why you looove me!"

"Probably," Her boyfriend chuckled again. "What shirt did you wear on your first day?"

She winced. Buuuusssted. "The yellow dino one."

"You'll never change, will you?"

She smirked. "Probably not. I...I miss you, Callen."

"I miss you too. Now stop distracting me-I thought we agreed you'd act and dress more appropritely there?"

"But I aaaaammmm," Sierra whined. "I'm wearing flats and a skirt today!"

"Shirt?"

"...The 'Do I look like I care about your issues?' pink one..."

Callen sighed. "I love you."

Sierra squealed again, this one much louder and uncontainable. "I love you too! But I gotta get back to work...you, too. Hetty's gone have your hide."

She could hear him smirking. "Call you next week."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Sierra balled her hands into happy fists, jumping up and down as she had a squee fest for ten minutes before she finally managed to call down enough to go rejoin the lawyers.


End file.
